bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
Rubanoid
Rubanoid is a dragon/ruby-like Bakugan. He is used by Sid Arcale. In the game, Rubanoid is a BakuExo-Skin in Wave 3, and a BakuSuper G in Wave 4. Information Crimson armor protects Rubanoid effectively from attacks. He shoots red energy waves from his mouth, and attacks by shooting hard blades fast and mercilessly. His main Battle Gear is Destrakon. He, like others, has a large hatred to Drago. Anime Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders It appeared in episode 2 of Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders. It was used by Sid Arcale and was equipped with a Destrakon. He can talk, which means that he's a real Bakugan. He appeared again in episode 5 of Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders fighting alongside Contestir against Linehalt and Drago. He and Sid won while Zenet and Contestir lost (Zenet sacrificed Contestir to take out Drago's JetKor). He appeared again in episode 8 of Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders fighting alongside Buz Hornix against Coredem and Akwimos. He and Sid lost but they told the brawlers their secret, which was to stall time so that Ren could kick the brawlers out of Bakugan Interspace and not allow anyone from the outside of Bakugan Interspace to come in except the Gundalians and their brainwashed human army. In episode 12 He appeared to face Drago and lost when Drago evolved after merging with The Element, back in Gundalia after the Emperor dismissed Sid, Rubanoid was furious saying that their loyalty and services demands respect, but was knocked out by Krakix and Kazarina said that she could use him in her experiments before transporting him. He was transported to the lab for experiments. ; Ability Cards * Corundum Tusk: Adds 300 Gs to Rubanoid. * Jewel Deeper: Adds 400 Gs to Rubanoid. * Mirage Field: Nullifies the opponent's ability. * Crimson Defense: Nullifies the opponent's ability. * Scarlet Plate: Transfers 300 Gs from the opponent to Rubanoid. * Red Deeper: Subtracts 400 Gs from the opponent. Game It seems to be a mixture of Hawktor and Ravenoid in ball form. In Bakugan form, it looks like a dragon made of jewels. After pressing down its wings, Battle Gear can be mounted on its back like other Gundalian Invaders Bakugan. It has mostly been seen in Translucent colors. It's Aquos version has 620 Gs, Darkus version has 790 Gs, 770 Gs in the BakuBoost and rarely with 850 Gs, Haos version has 790 Gs, and it's Subterra version has 800 Gs. It's Pyrus version has 670 Gs. It's in the BakuExo-Skin series. He was released in Wave 3. Trivia * In ball form, he is similar to Helios MK2 except for the wings. * Rubanoid, Contestir, and Plitheon are the only regular Bakugan to not be released early. * In ball form, he looks like a translucent bakugan, but he isn't. * The inside of its plastic is a crystalline, making it sparkle like a gem in the light. Gallery Anime rbbc.jpg|Rubanoid in Ball Form (closed) rbbo.jpg|Rubanoid in Ball Form (open) Dstrrrknnnn.jpg|Rubanoid equiped with Destrakon in Ball Form File:rbssssssss.jpg Ddddrrgn.jpg|Rubanoid in Bakugan Form Rbua.jpg|Rubanoid using the ability Mirage Field Rbds.jpg|Rubanoid equiped with Destrakon in Bakugan Form Rdfl.jpg Sid & Rubanoid.png|Sid and Rubanoid Destrakon.png Helix Dragonoid..png rubanoid bakumeter.JPG|Rubanoid scanned by BakuMeter Game rbaquosx.jpg File:T1_mVxXiddXXcKFSo9_104512.jpg_310x310.jpg|Translucent Ventus Rubanoid T1krNuXnlhXXaTwYkZ_031424_jpg_310x310.jpg|Translucent Ventus Rubanoid IMG_6657.JPG|Translucent Ventus Rubanoid 51ybJ7We0iL__SL500_AA300_.jpg ee85a6e91f2a123dd8121f78034d5086.jpg !Bs0Vwu!EGk~$(KGrHqUH-DcEvGqe-160(BL5cq8JZB!~~_3.jpg|Ventus Rubanoid equiped with Battle Turbine !Bs0V2cQB2k~$(KGrHqIH-EYEvB-82bDSBL5crLzuN!~~_3.JPG|Ventus Rubanoid and Battle Turbine (both closed) IMG_3949.jpg|Ventus Rubanoid File:441f65ab938fbb46d310da1fa63cab86.jpg|Packaged Translucent Darkus Rubanoid File:0a5225a87a3c55b50711c272aa970cb9.jpg|Packaged Translucent Darkus Rubanoid 0e866a821307135d9aef1a25820472d1.jpg|Packaged Translucent Darkus Rubanoid 5d8cf2f49386719b7fd3d40779cc9af3.jpg|Packaged Translucent Darkus Rubanoid and a closed subterra rubanoid at the top e94c026e557aec966d7e34bad03600b7.jpg|Packaged Translucent Darkus Rubanoid D85.jpg|Darkus Rubanoid IMG_6655.JPG|Translucent Darkus Rubanoid File:Photo 00003.jpg f4b91a66fff34329ae7008014b9105f0.jpg 58cd53e60be615590162d2d30c6e1b5b.jpg IMG_6659.JPG|Translucent Subterra Rubanoid File:Rubanoid_Barias_Gear.jpg|Translucent Subterra Rubanoid equipped with Barias Gear 51ixE6whYtL__SL500_AA300_.jpg aquos 620G.JPG|TranslucentAquos Rubanoid 41oZUgVSiBL__SL500_AA300_.jpg Rubanoid Destrakon.jpg|Deka Aquos Rubanoid equiped with Destrakon !BvnTqd!Bmk~$(KGrHqN,!icEv1+0F2hlBMFSwZBqfw~~_3.JPG|Deka Aquos Rubanoid equiped with Destrakon !BvnT4e!Bmk~$(KGrHqF,!iMEv1+0!lutBMFSwvufEw~~_3.JPG|Deka Aquos Rubanoid and Destrakon File:51uDfpgjBNL__SL500_AA300_.jpg|Packaged Crimson and Pearl Rubanoid File:C&P_Rubanoid_Contestir.jpg|Packaged Crimson and Pearl Rubanoid and Contestir File:I91.jpg|Crimson and Pearl Subterra Rubanoid File:C&P_Hawktor_Lythirus_Rubanoid_Contestir.jpg|Crimson and Pearl Hawktor, Lythirus, Rubanoid, and Contestir File:Translucent_Haos_Rubanoid.jpg|Translucent Haos Rubanoid File:Haos_Rubanoid.jpg|Haos Rubanoid File:Rubanoid.jpg|Rubanoid File:BK CD Rubanoid 1.jpg File:Picture10.png|Darkus Rubanoid on BD C&prubanoidbd.png Category:Bakugan Category:Unreleased Bakugan Category:Battle Gear compatible Bakugan Category:Gundalian Invaders Bakugan Category:Season 3 Bakugan Category:Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders Category:BakuExo-Skin